


Good Morning, Night Owl!

by Sazuka57



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: Good morning, my night owl!I hope you slept well last night!





	Good Morning, Night Owl!

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% blame [NikoBoussniere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoBoussniere/pseuds/NikoBoussniere) for this. You should read their fics!

Red Wine woke up with a satisfied feeling and a pleasant soreness all over. He sighed, content, then looked to the bed beside him. A note on the pillowcase greeted him, and he picked it up with a smile to read and reread. 

_ Good morning, my night owl!  _   
_ I hope you slept well last night!  _   
_ Come find me once you wake up, so I can give you the good morning kiss you rightly deserve!  _

Red Wine’s eyes lingered at the crudely drawn caricature of Tempura holding a giant heart in his hands. The note always held the same lines but always had a new doodle to go with it. If Red Wine has to guess, he would say that last night was still on Tempura’s mind. Then again, it was still on his mind too. It had been  _ that _ fantastic. 

Red Wine put the note back on the pillow beside him and got up. He pulled on his own pants and shoes then grabbed one of Tempura’s bigger shirts to wear. It completely clashed with his style, but he liked the scent of it, musk and sweat and simply, addictingly, _Tempura_. He left the room while he tied his hair and headed to the training grounds to find his boyfriend. Sanma and his cats greeted him politely, just like the did every morning he spent the night in Tempura’s room, while Miso Soup glared daggers of envy at him. He flashed the latter a smug smirk while greeted Sanma then he continued down the hall. Tempura’s enthusiastic battle cries could be heard as soon as he turned the corner, and rather than find it annoying, like he did with _someone_ _else_ , he found it endearing. 

A smile split his face when he stepped outside. Tempura and Steak were dueling in the area ahead of him, both of them hot and sweaty and dirty from their activity. Much like he and Tempura were the night before, Red Wine mused, though in a completely different setting and context. 

Head held high, he stepped past the spectators and made his way towards the duelists.There was a collection of groans behind him, but he ignored the sound in favor of watching Tempura on the field. The food souls in front of him were without shirts, and this up close, he could see their muscles’ flexing with every move. It was eye candy to indulge in, for sure, from both Steak and Tempura, but Red Wine had his eyes focused on only one of the two.

“Tempura!” He called in a voice much warmer than he used with anyone else. Upon hearing him, his boyfriend disengaged from the duel and ran towards him, eyes shining with unabashed happiness. 

“Good morning, my night owl!” Tempura greeted him with a quick peck. “Did you sleep well?”

“How could I not, with you beside me?” He replied with a soft smile. He was vaguely aware of Steak’s leaving, with his silent glare aimed at the two. Red Wine liked to think it was envy. “I missed you this morning.”

“I missed you too!” Tempura pulled him into an enthusiastic hug that he found much too endearing. His boyfriend used the gentle hold to drop his voice and whisper, “I can show you how much I missed you, in the shower.”

Red Wine felt his cheeks flush and his pulse quicken. Tempura never ceased to amaze with his forwardness, yet he found it endlessly charming. 

“I’d like that,” he answered, a playful smile gracing his lips. “I’d really like that.”

Tempura’s eyes left his own for a few moments to scan their surroundings. When their eyes met again, his mischievous smile told Red Wine that they were alone, and the food soul wasted no time in leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. He was, after all, promised a proper good morning kiss when he woke up that morning, and it wouldn’t do to start his day without it.


End file.
